palsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super Purge
The Super Purge was a conflict started by End in an attempt to rid Palville of Superheroes and Villains alike. Most of the Supers were participants, and both sides of the Super conflict were forced to team up to stop End, who stayed hidden and employed trained assassins to kill his targets for him. The conflict can be considered as victory for the Heroes and Villains; End was placed in an asylum and Mr. Sticky and Dr. Claw renounced their evil ways, thus eliminating two large crime gangs. Very little damage was done to Palville, but there was devastating loss for the Heroes. The Conflict While End had been plotting for months, the true purge began when Pal, Peder, and Penny confronted and fought Pugsly. After a small skirmish, Pugsly hides and three assassins emerge from the shadows and also fight the trio of bears. Pal is surprised to be easily defeated, but he escapes with the babies. When Pugsly turns to thank who he assumed are allies, the ninjas attack him as well. Despite his great strength, Pugsly is also defeated quickly. The mysterious assassins disappear, dragging Pugsly along with them. Pal takes the injured babies to Red Bear's house, only to discover Red gone and Hero watching the house. Pal takes Hero with him and the babies to Chopsy's house, which they find ransacked. Hero revives the unconscious Chopsy and asks him what happened. Chopsy explained that three Pals had come to his house to look for something and had beat him up. Pal deduces that they were the same three who had attacked him and the babies. Chopsy reveals that they might have been looking for Penny's Power Ring, which Father had left to him for safekeeping. Chopsy returns the Ring to Penny and she immediately remembers the horrors of the Z War. Pal is able to convince her to help, and Penny takes on the name of Star-Child. The group is suddenly ambushed by Bones, who has been transformed into the new villain The Destroyer by another corrupted Ring. Zip also shows up to help look for other Heroes. Bones decimates Chopsy's house and Pal summons a Hero Truck for everyone. As they drive away, Peder receives a report that Heroes Lazey, Firestorm, Fat Man, Tidal Wave, Circo and The Hunter have been captured. Surprisingly, the Hero Truck is not chased by The Destroyer, but is pursued by another trio of assassins on motorcycles. Penny sees firsthand the extent of her powers when she accidentally kills one of the Pals, which would scar her for the rest of her life. The team is soon joined by Sonic Boom, who drives off the assassins with her sonic screams. She informs them that no other Heroes had been located, with the exception of Twitches and Turtly, who soon appear and convince a reluctant Big Chill to let them join the team. One of the trucks soon passes by Snip and the newly promoted Detective Fuzz, who are battling the assassins plaguing the city. They need help, so Zip, Turtly, and Sonic Boom join them. Big Chill's truck continues on to look for the Pal behind everything. Snip, Turtly, and Zip go to a different part of town to defeat Hissy and Mr. Sticky, while Fuzz and Sonic Boom track down Dr. Claw, who was attacking citizens and the assassins. Fuzz is able to convince Claw to join forces just this once to defeat the assassins. Hissy is captured by the assassins, while Claw teams up with Sticky to take back the city. The Heroes, joined by Snip and Fuzz, regroup at the Hero Truck and prepared to leave. More assassins show up, however, and tragically shoot Sonic Boom to death. The Healer makes attempts to save her, but there is too much blood loss. Fuzz breaks his self imposed code and kills three of the assassins in cold blood. The remains of the team manage to escape and continue the search alongside the other truck. As the team leaves, they notice Bones in the sky, helping the other villains save the town. As the trucks reach the desert, missiles from an unknown location hit Peder's truck, causing it to crash into Big Chill's. The trucks veer off course and crash into a familiar building in the desert: Mr. Sticky's original hideout. Fuzz calculates the missiles' trajectory and judges that they had come from the hideout. Twitches smashes the imposing front door and the group moves in, only to be met by another wave of assassins. The leader of the ninjas, Wildcat, is pumped up on the same formula that Pugsly used and easily defeats the weakened Heroes minus Big Chill, The Healer, Zip, and Star-Child, who escape and start their way up the hideout. Wildcat prepares to execute the others and shot Chocolate Man before Twitches tackles him. The assassins swarm Twitches, and he tells the others to go on. The team starts the long journey up the stairs. The other group, Big Chill, Star-Child, Zip, and The Healer arrive at Sticky's old office on the top floor. Assassins attack them just as the second group of Heroes arrives. Big Chill stays behind to fight them. The team is forced to leave Big Chill as they head for the office doors. Another group of assassins, as well as Pugsly and Hissy, attack. Fuzz, Big Chill, Chocolate Man, and Star-Child are left behind at the end of the battle. Peder, Snip, The Healer, Turtly, and Zip enter the office and discover the mastermind: End. End reveals that his plan is to destroy Heroes and Villains to restore peace to Palville, with him as the supreme ruler, controlling people by deadly force. He prepares to kill Zip, but is stopped by the arrival of Star-Child, who End easily defeats. End takes Penny's ring and discovers that he, too, could control its powers. He fires a deadly blast of energy at The Healer, who was knocked into the wall. The others outside the office recover and they, too, join the group. Pugsly begins beating up all of the Heroes, but Big Chill, who had lost his mask and revealed himself to be Pal, steps in. He tells End that the Heroes, Villains, and any losses caused by them are all his fault, because he was the one who put on a costume in the first place. Pal reveals to everyone his great physical strength when he throws End across the room. After fighting off the last wave of assassins, Turtly succumbs to his wounds, despite The Healer's efforts. At the bottom of the tower, they find Twitches riddled with bullets. The team's remains return to Palville and discover that Claw and Sticky had won. Pal is prepared for a fight with them, and is surprised to find out that they had ended their evil ways. Pal and Claw shake hands. Seeing that people can change, Chopsy decides to resign from his position as The Healer, unable to bear anymore deaths. Hero also resigns; apparently he 'is getting too old for this kind of poo'. Aftermath This conflict changed Palville because crime was severely lessened due to Claw and Sticky changing their ways. Claude began a successful business in painting houses, which also changed Palville. Category:Missions